Do I Change History???
by Coolbruv2000
Summary: Serena has been sent back to the Silver Millennium without the Sailor Scouts and she is back to being Princess Serenity, what will she do will she seek help from Queen Serenity in getting home or will she help the Moon stop Beryl and change history?
1. Where Am I???

Do I change History???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
Chapter 1: Where Am I?????  
  
Serena had just returned home from another battle with the youma and could only think of getting into bed and going to sleep. Luna was already lying on the bed and in a deep sleep. For the first time in a long time Luna had fallen asleep before Serena. Well Serena didn't really care all she wanted to do was go to sleep and dream about Marrying Darien.  
  
However something strange happened to Serena that night all she could dream about was Queen Serenity and the Silver Millennium, and how brilliant it would have been if Beryl had never attacked and ruined things for her all those years ago. Suddenly everything went dark in her mind and it felt like She had just been sucked into a tornado and was flying through the air then everything went black.  
  
The next morning Serena woke up and could think of nothing but her dream. She then noticed that she was no longer inside her pastel pink bedroom but in a calm white and yellow room full of crescent moons. She then looked down and found that she was no longer wearing her pink pyjamas but a long white night dress that looked familiar some how. 'Where am I???' Serena thought.  
  
Well what did you think I have just started but I will probably get another chapter finished today. Please review and tell me what you think as I go along. 


	2. Queen Srenity What Are You Doing Here???

Do I change History???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any other of the Sailor Moon characters.  
  
Queen Serenity What Are You Doing Here???  
  
Suddenly one of the doors in the room began to open and there in the opening stood a woman wearing a long white dress and had a crescent moon on her forehead. Serena could not believe her eyes there in the doorway of this strange room was Queen Serenity, her mother. "Queen Serenity?" Serena asked. "Yes Serena what is wrong?" Queen Serenity replied looking rather confused. "Queen Serenity What are you doing here? Where am I?" Serena asked. "Serena what are you talking about I am here to say good morning and what do you mean where are you, your in your bedroom on the moon." Queen Serenity replied. With that said Serena fainted obviously overwhelmed with what had just been said to her.  
  
About an hour later Serena heard a familiar voice coming from right beside her. "Princess please wake up." "Luna?" Serena grumbled. "Oh Luna I had the weirdest dream I was back on the moon and AARRGGHH!!" Serena screamed when she saw that she was still in the room on the moon and she still had the night dress on and Luna had just called her 'Princess'. "Luna why did you just call me Princess?" Serena asked. "I called you princess because you are the princess. Why are you acting so strangely." Luna asked. With that said Serena jumped out of the bed and ran to the nearest mirror and what she saw almost caused her to faint again. She had become Princess Serena once again. Serena then realised that this was her chance to learn more about the moon kingdom and even put an end to all the fighting by stooping Queen Beryl when she eventually attacked. "Oh Luna I'm back I can change everything and stop all the fighting that is meant to happen. Oh Luna I'm so happy." Serena screamed at the top of her lungs as she ran over and hugged the small unsuspecting cat.  
  
Well what do you think please review and give me any ideas to make it better. P.S. This is my first fanfic so please don't be too harsh. 


	3. A Message From Pluto

Do I Change History???  
  
Disclaimer I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the characters from the television show.  
  
Sorry I just started back at school so I won't be able to bring out chapters that quickly. Also I forgot about Serena being called Serenity on the moon but I'm just going to stick with what I got.  
  
A Message From Pluto  
  
When the startled feline finally recovered from being tackled from the deranged Princess she ran straight out of the room and headed in the opposite direction. 'Well' Serena thought, 'this is new. I wonder if this is Sailor Pluto's doing or just some sort of cruel trick from the negaverse?' Suddenly a soft voice began to speak into Serena's ear "Princess Serena, this is Sailor Pluto." "Sailor Pluto? I thought this might be your doing." Serena replied. "It is because I have been concerned about Small Lady and whether all of these attacks will cause history to change for you were never meant to know about your future. I have not been able to contact her in a while, and I am unable to get to her with the power of my staff. So I have sent you back to the Silver Millennium to see whether you can make sure that my dear friend will be born and perhaps change history for the better." Pluto said in a worried tone. "But what if history changes for the worst I may never become Neo Queen Serenity or even have Rini." "Yes that is a possibility but you have got a better chance of creating peace and having Small Lady in the Silver Millennium and not in the future." Pluto replied. "Very well Sailor Pluto but can I still become Sailor Moon?" Serena Questioned. "No but you can still use the Silver Crystal and stop Beryl before she can destroy the Moon Kingdom and.." They're conversation was cut short as Queen Serenity and Luna came strolling into the room with concerned looks on they're faces.  
  
"Oh Serena are you alright Luna came right into my meeting with the Sailor Elders saying that you tackled her and was talking about changing history. What is going on with you my darling? First I come into your room to wake you then when you see me you just collapse as if I were a ghost or something?" Queen Serenity asked. Serena then thought hard about making up a story but something in the back of her mind told her not to after all this was her mother. "Oh mother I am so sorry if I scared you but I have something rather unbelievable to tell you." Serena replied. "Serena you know that I will believe you, you have never lied to me in your life." "I know that but it is not this life I am talking about. Ok here goes. Well in the near future an evil queen named Queen Beryl will attack the moon. She comes from the negaverse and will destroy everything on the moon. While doing this, her warriors and herself will end up killing Prince Darien from Earth, the Sailor Scouts and Myself. You couldn't stand the fact that I died for love so you used the power of the Imperium Silver Crystal so that we would all be reborn on a new future on Earth and that Beryl will be trapped. However Beryl escapes and tries to take over the Universe again but I shall be awoken as Sailor Moon by Luna. We did not know that I was the Moon Princess until I was reunited with the other Sailor Scouts and the Imperium Silver Crystal was found. Then I used the power of the Silver Crystal to destroy Queen Beryl. However since then the Scouts and I have been fighting evil after evil and it never stops." With that said Serena began to cry. "Oh Darling but how did you get back here then?" Queen Serenity asked. "Well after I fought one evil I met my future daughter called Rini and I learned I am destined to become Neo Queen Serenity and rule the Earth. However Sailor Pluto has not been able to go to see Rini and that time has changed with all the evil I have thought. So she has decided to send me back to where it all began, the Silver Millennium." Serena answered. "Oh Serena if that is the case do you know when this Queen Beryl is going to attack?" "Not really all I can remember is that it is soon and it happens during a masked ball." Queen Serenity looked stunned. "Serena that means that she will attack tonight." "Well then will you please give me the Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand so that I can defeat her when she attacks." Serena asked with pleading eyes. "Yes Serena but do be careful." And with that said Queen Serenity summoned the Wand and the Crystal and handed it to her only daughter.  
  
Well what do you think please review. I will try and get another chapter out this week but I don't know if I shall get a ton of homework. So I will try my best. 


	4. The Ball & Beryl's Attack

Do I Change History???  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters that are in the Sailor Moon television series.  
  
I am sorry if I am not getting chapters out as fast as you would like but I am very busy with school and I am getting a ton of homework so I wont get them out as fast as I would like.  
  
The Ball & Beryl's Attack  
  
That afternoon Serena and Queen Serenity were sitting in Serena's bedroom preparing to go to the ball. "Oh Serena you look gorgeous in that dress" Queen Serenity stated. Serena was wearing her usual dress with the main difference that there was a small locket on the centre of the chest (the moon transformation locket) and there was a small ring of stars at the bottom hem of the dress. "Thank you mother." Serena said shining a small shade of pink. "Serena where did you get that beautiful locket you are wearing?" Queen Serenity asked. "Don't you know? This is the moon transformation locket mother. With the power this locket I will become Sailor Moon and help protect the kingdom." Serena said. "Oh Serena I pray that you will be ok. Promise me that you will be careful and come back to me safely." Queen Serenity stated. "Of course I will be careful, and I certainly don't intend on losing to that witch." Suddenly something struck Queen Serenity in the back of her mind "Serena did you not say that you are unable to become Sailor Moon?" "Yes Sailor Pluto did say that but when I asked Luna if the locket still existed she said yes. But I'm still not sure if I will be able to transform, it was just an idea." Serena said. "Well Serena if that is the case why don't you try right now and then you will know." Queen Serenity suggested. "Very well mother. MOON PRISM POWER!" In a flash of pink light Queen Serenity was utterly shocked, for where her lovely little daughter once stood now stood the warrior for love and justice. SAILOR MOON. "Well mother what do you think?" Asked Sailor Moon. "Well you look beautiful as always Serena. But don't you think that that skirt could be a little longer?" Queen Serenity replied. "I'm sorry mother but I do not design the outfit I just wear it. And anyway if I wore a longer skirt I wouldn't be able to kick or run as fast as I can with this skirt on." Sailor Moon replied. "Yes, I understand. Well we better make our way down to the ball. Once you change of course." "Very well mother." And with that said Sailor Moon closed her eyes and in another flash of pink light, there stood the Princess Serena.  
  
Minutes later once the queen and princess left Princess Serena's room and entered the Great Hall everyone's heads who were in the Great Hall turned to face the queen and Princess. Queen Serenity then lifted her hands and said "Let the Ball begin!" People then began to dance as the Queen Serenity and Princess Serena took there seats. "I wonder if Prince Darien is here yet mother?" Serena asked her mother. "Oh, I think he is here. And closer than you think." Queen Serenity replied with a small grin on her face. A second later Serena was asked to dance with a masked man in a cape (A.N. Oh I wonder who this could be.) who Serena knew was her beloved. "You dance well Princess." The masked man said. "As do you Prince Darien." Serena replied. The maksed man smiled and said "I never could fool you Serena could I. Or do you prefer Meatball Head." Serena got a shocked expression on her face. "Pluto brought all of the scouts through time, along with myself of course." Darien said with a grin. "Oh, Darien that's wonderful but what about Luna and Artemis? Why did Luna call me Princess and acted as if she had not been brought through time?" Serena asked. "Well Sailor Pluto said that because Luna and Artemis are cats they could not be brought back through time into their old bodies." Darien explained. "Oh, but what about the Luna and Artemis of our time what will happen to them now that we're here." Serena was cut off when the ground began to shake. "ATTACK! ATTACK! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK!" Yelled both Luna and Artemis in unison. "Looks like we better get to work said four voices behind Serena. "Rei, Ami, Lita, Mina you're here. I still can't believe this." Serena squealed. "Well you better Serena because we've got work to do." Rei said. "Alright lets do it guys. MOON PRISM POWER!" Then as Serena said this and began to transform the other scouts began to transform as well "MERCURY POWER! MARS POWER! JUPITER POWER! VENUS POWER!" With all the Sailor Scouts transformed Darien who was already in his Tuxedo mask outfit at the Ball joined the scouts as they ran outside. "Good luck my darling daughter." Queen Serenity said softly as her daughter and her daughters friends left to go fight the threat to her Kingdom.  
  
Sorry this took so long to get out but as I said I have been swamped with Homework and test after test. Well I hope you enjoy this chapter and I hope it will be worth the wait. I will try and get another out as soon as possible. 


	5. Apology

I am so sorry for not updating and I am trying my best to get the fifth chapter typed up but it is difficult since I have had no real free time and my computer crashed so I am hoping to update with a new chapter in the next week sorry again. 


	6. The Outer Scouts Appear, The Scouts Get

Do I Change History?

Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or any of the other characters that are in the Sailor Moon television series.

A.N. I am so sorry for not updating its been years since I last updated but with getting new jobs and finishing high school and then starting college I have not had time to even think about the story. In truth I forgot all about it but I thank all the people who continued to read the story and send reviews. I am going to continue with the story until it is finished but once it has been I'm considering reposting it as I have now just seen the series of Sailor Moon S and Stars so I have enough information to continue with the story and I apologise but I was using the British versions of the television show for the names but now I know the names for the Outer Scouts.

Names (Sorry about the earlier mistakes I was working from the British first two series and then what I got from websites this should clear things up)

Usagi/Serena

Ami/Amy

Rei/Raye

Makoto/Lita

Minako/Mina

Mamoru/Darien

Princess Serenity/Princess Serena

Prince Endimion/ Prince Darien

Haruka/Amara

Michuru/Michelle

Setsuna/Trista

Hotaru/Hotaru

The Generals will have the same names and I might even add the Starlights but you will have to wait and see if I do add them later in the story.

_/italics/_ thought

The Outer Scouts Appear The Scouts Get Their Full Powers!

As the Sailor Scouts ran through the courtyards of the Palace they could already see the destruction that Beryl had brought with her to the moon and it brought tears to their eyes. "We have to hurry guys or we'll never be able to stop that witch." Shouted Sailor Moon to the other scouts. Just when these words left her mouth though three youma jumped out of the bushes to attack the Scouts from behind. "World Shaking!" "Deep Submerge!" "Silence Glaive Surprise!" was heard and the Sailor scouts turned their heads just in time to see the three youma be completely destroyed and the Outer Sailor Scouts standing in their place. "Uranus, Neptune, Saturn what are you three doing here?" asked Sailor Mercury. "Pluto sent us to help with your fight because it appears that without our full powers we will not win this fight!" exclaimed Uranus. "What do you mean we have the powers we had when we defeated Beryl in the future so we should be able to defeat her here." said Sailor Moon.

"I'm afraid that would be my fault Princess." Said a familiar voice out of thin air and with that Sailor Pluto appeared through one of her time portals. "What do you mean that it is all your fault Pluto? First you send us back through time to change history and now Amara has told us that we won't win what is going on?" demanded Sailor Mars. "When I was searching for Small Lady I was not paying close enough attention to my post. This enabled our greatest enemy ever to come back through time with the same idea as I had of changing history. I just found this out when I saw all of the people Beryl has at her command." Replied Sailor Pluto.

"When you say that our greatest enemy ever came to the past you, you don't mean…" Sailor Moon stuttered. "I'm afraid I do Princess. Chaos has managed to take corporeal form and he has joined Beryl. He has also somehow round up all of the excess youma that were left at the end of the Battle with Galaxia that we have not yet destroyed." Sailor Pluto explained while looking at the floor. "Then how are we going to defeat chaos if we don't have our full powers?" demanded Sailor Venus hotly. "There is a way to do this but it would require the Princess to use the Silver Crystal to increase all of our powers to the Eternal Level and to allow her to once again become Sailor Cosmos as she did when she defeated Galaxia and Chaos the last time."" Explained Sailor Pluto.

"Wait a minute! How can I use the Silver Crystal to increase your powers to Eternal? I was the only Scout to reach that level and I needed the help of all eight of you in order to do it the first time." Asked Sailor moon. "Actually what myself and the other Sailor Scouts did was merely remove the boundaries on your powers to allow you to become Eternal Sailor Moon. In truth you always had the power inside of you that is why you were able to become Sailor Cosmos in the Final Battle with Galaxia because the power that is inside of you is even greater than that of the Silver Crystal. That is why you can use it so much without killing yourself while your mother and the rest of your ancestors were killed using the crystals full power, they did not have enough power to control it." Sailor Pluto replied. "In order for you to release the power to unlock all of the Eternal transformations you will have to use the full power of the Silver Crystal to increase our powers. The downside is that when you do you will not be able to transform into Sailor Cosmos only Eternal Sailor Moon, but as long as you don't over exert yourself while dealing with the youma your power should return and you should once again be able to become Sailor Cosmos and defeat the Chaos entity once and for all." Sailor Moon looked shocked at this revelation and deep down there was a question she needed to have answered before she would even consider trying to use the Silver Crystal. "Why did I not have this power when we fought all of the other enemies why were they restricted as you say, and how were they restricted?" demanded Sailor Moon.

"Princess your powers were restricted by the transformation locket that you wear. It was necessary to restrict your powers using the locket because if you had your full powers before you were ready you would have been overwhelmed and possibly destroyed by your own power. That is why the transformation locket that you were given always had this fail safe in it to prevent you from destroying yourself. Didn't you wonder why when you became Cosmos all you had was the Silver Crystal? It was the only thing with enough power to survive your transformation." Explained Pluto.

Sailor Moon was quite for a time trying to process all of this information _/All this time I was the one that had all of the power not the crystal. It was my power that defeated Chaos/_ Sailor Moon finally responded to what Pluto said by simply saying, "So what do I have to do?" Upon hearing these words Pluto smiled and replied "Simply use the Silver Crystal and the Crescent Moon Wand and say these words 'ETERNAL POWER UNLOCK'" Sailor Moon promptly called the Wand out of thin air raised it above her head and yelled "ETERNAL POWER UNLOCK" Upon completion of this the Crystal detached itself from the Crescent Moon Wand and glowed with all of the colours of the different Scouts and then engulfed all of the Sailor Scouts and Tuxedo Mask in a brilliant multicoloured light.

Each of the Scouts felt a warm feeling engulf them and their Scout Uniform began its transformation. Unlike Sailor Moons Eternal Form the Sailor Scouts still had their tiaras but instead of the oval gem they had a different gem shaped into the form of their respective planetary symbol. Their Bows now had small stars in the centres with the symbol of the Scouts planet in the centre and each of them had a pair of wings in their planetary colour as well as shoulders guards in the same colour. The really confusing thing was that each of them had a new weapon in front of them floating in mid air.

OHH Cliff hanger

Sorry I will explain the weapons in my next chapter, which I hope to write next week. Please tell me what you think of the story and I apologise for any mistakes in the spelling or grammar. Will update soon bye.


End file.
